


Through the Pyre

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Im an asshole, M/M, Merlin dies, Pyre burning, im a horrible person, im sorry, no happy ending, there will be tears, youll cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas





	Through the Pyre

Arthur glared at the sheepish looking manservant who was currently picking up the heavy sword he had just dropped on the Prince's foot, "Merlin, are you capable of doing even the simplest of tasks?"

Merlin scoffed, "Arthur, if you really had a problem with my work ethics, you'd have sacked me in the first week. Its been five years."

Arthur ignored his logic, "Maybe I should have sacked you."

Merlin grinned, "You'd have gotten bored, Sire."

The Prince laughed, "Five years and you still manage to make an honourable title sound like an insult."

Merlin grinned cheekily, "Its a gift."

Arthur was about to respond when the door swung open, a loud thud sounding throughout the room as the King and no shortage of five armed guards swept into the Prince's chambers. Said Prince looked at his father, rather alarmed, "Father, what's the meaning of this?"

Uther swept his son aside with no more than a glance and gripped Merlin's arm, spinning him around and slamming him against the rough brick wall, "Your manservant is under arrest."

Arthur struggled against the two guards who held him back, "This is ridiculous! Under what charges?"

Uther gripped Merlin's thin wrist tighter and yanked his hand farther between his shoulders, not unlike the hold Arthur had put him in on his first day in Camelot, but this was unkind. Merlin called out in pain and Uther grinned darkly as he looked at his son, "Treason of the highest, only second to Murder of the Royal household." The King paused before spitting out, "Sorcery."

Arthur laughed bitterly as he continued to struggle, "Merlin? A sorcerer? He's as useless as they come father. A simpleton has greater chances of using Magic than Merlin does."

Merlin knew Arthur didn't really mean any of these things, but they still stung. Uther was beyond reason at this point, "He has tricked you, bewitched you." He tossed a pitying look at the Prince, "After he is burned you'll see, you'll be free and rid of his spells and charms."

Arthur struggled harder, "No! Let me go!" He turned to one of the guards, "Unhand me now!" But neither of them moved.

Uther shook his head sadly, "My son, you do not yet understand." His features hardened, "But soon you will."

The king then yanked Merlin roughly out the door and down to the dungeons. Arthur struggled violently, "Father! FATHER! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DO THIS!"

But the king only pressed on. As he passed Morgana's chambers he quickly pushed her inside, and latched the door shut from the outside.

Merlin could hear her sobs and muffled threats, "Uther! Uther please! Please no!" 

Both her and Arthur's voices soon became no more than an echo as he was thrown in a cell and the door latched loudly behind him. Merlin sat up shakily, knowing there was no way out of it this time. He looked out if the small opening in the wall and watched as a few Knights built what would become his death.

Merlin knew he wasn't a good man. No matter what people thought. He'd killed too many people.

Arthur would scold him and tell him it was in self defense, but the blonde didn't know about it all. He didn't know about Nimueh. He didn't know about the true release if the Dragon. Merlin had done too much wrong, and it was finally catching up with him. Maybe a Pyre was what he deserved.

So, the Warlock didn't use magic to escape. He didn't try to plead with the guards. He simply sat and made peace with his wrongs, and sent goodbyes to those he held most dear. 

To his mother, Hunith, he told her not to grieve, that he'd died with the satisfaction that he'd protected his Prince. To Gwen, he said he was sorry for not being able to save her father, and to not give up hope on a good future. To Morgana, he told her to keep up the good work with her Magic, and reminded her that with power like hers, she must use it responsibly. To Gaius, he told him thank you, thank you for being the father he never had, for teaching him when no one else would. To Lancelot, he apologized for getting him banished, and thanked him for saving his life, thanked him for accepting him even after the Magic.

Merlin paused to think on the last one. He honestly didn't know what to say, and he also had too much to say. The young warlock didn't want to leave with a stupid note, a bland thank you. He needed something memorable for this one.

Finally, Merlin closed his hands and his eyes flashed as the last small butterfly made of fire fluttered in his hands. He brought it close to his lips as his whispered with all his might. Then with another flash of gold, it made its way to the owner.

Halfway across the castle Morgana sat in her chambers, slumped against the door, tears trickling down her cheeks as she listened yet again to the flaming butterfly. Gwen sat on her small cot in her home as her message played yet again, her sobs echoing. Gaius had long since sank under the weight of grief as Merlin's voice echoed through the chambers. Hunith stared out the window, tears streaming her cheeks as the butterfly fluttered next to her ear, Merlin's voice gentle as wind. Lancelot downed yet another tankard as he grew the urge to scream at the message, but settled to drink his sadness away instead.

The last message, shorter than all the others, but weighed down with such a heavy burden, flitted gently through stone halls, and under a familiar wooden door. In the corner in front of the fireplace, a familiar blonde angrily paced back and forth, thinking. 

But before it could reach him, the door opened, trapping the small flame between the door and the wall. The king walked in and stood stiff before his son, "Arthur." The Prince stiffened but didn't look at his father. Uther continued, "Its time."

Arthur allowed shackles to be clamped around his wrists, a mantra chanting through his head, no man is worth your tears, no man is worth your tears, no man is worth your tears. He numbly allowed himself to be led outside to the Pyre and suddenly realized he was being chained in front of it.

Arthur looked at his father confused, "Father..."

Uther worked his jaw, "You must be present. I cannot allow you to leave."

Arthur looked down at his chained hands and slowly walked forward. He was a foot away from the edge of the display when the chains pulled tight, he couldn't go any further. A wave of disgust washed over him.

A door opened to his left and Arthur's head snapped to the side. Morgana, hands also shackled, was dragged out by two knights, and chained next to Arthur. She looked at him, tears staining her face and Arthur started up a new mantra, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.

Then, the door on their left opened, revealing an expressionless Merlin as he was led up to the Pyre. The chains on his feet and hands clanked loudly together.

Arthur took a step towards him, and then suddenly he was pulling him into his arms, "Leave. Please. Please Merlin, use your magic, just leave." His voice breaking at the end.

The dark haired boy smiled sadly at him, "I can't." He lifted the heavy chains on his hands, "Enchanted."

Arthur choked, "No. No, no, no." His words became frantic.

Merlin silenced him with the smallest of smiles. Then, he walked forward, and with the span of three steps, he was out of Arthur's reach. 

Arthur watched in horror as his best friend was tied to the wooden mast, Morgana's screams sounding far away.

Uther stepped forward, just in front of the display, just out of Morgana and Arthur's reach as he looked at his children, "You will be free soon." And with that he dropped the torch into the wood.

The fire spread too fast, too fast. Something had been poured on the wood to make it burn easier, and burn it did. As the flames reached Merlin's boots, Arthur pulled against the chains, "No! NO! MERLIN! NO, NO, NO!" The Prince continued on, though it became garbled nonsense.

Then, the screams began. Arthur wanted to throw himself into the fire as well, if only to never hear that sound again. It rang throughout the court yard, echoed off the stone walls.

Arthur fell to his knees and pulled against the chains again and again and again. His breath became erratic, his lungs filling with black smoke.

Then, as soon as they began, they stopped. Arthur became numb, his whole body, his mind, his heart. 

Time passed, it could have been minutes. It could have been hours. It could have been days. But Arthur sat there, watching as the flames slowly died down, ashes from the wood upon the sides and a small pile of ash on the hard, black surface, a pair of steaming shackles lying next to it.

When Uther came to untie him, Morgana already free but frozen in her spot, kneeling like Arthur, the Prince lunged at his father, slamming him into the wall, "How could you!"

The king looked shocked, "You...you were under-"

Arthur silenced him with a look, "Does it look like I was under an enchantment Father?" Arthur shuddered as the grief suddenly hit him and he let go of the King, stumbling backwards. He fell and sat there, staring at his hands, "I loved him."

Uther looked as if he had been slapped, "Arthur, I-"

Arthur growled, "Get out of my sight." The king hesitated and Arthur launched to his feet, "Get out OF MY SIGHT!" Uther hurried away.

Arthur fell to his knees again and his shoulders shook with unshed tears. He felt something brush against his ear and he looked up to see a small flame in the shape of a butterfly.

Arthur choked out a laugh, Merlin. He must have sent it before they brought him out. He was ripped from his thoughts when Merlin's voice suddenly rang out clearly, "Arthur...I love you."

Arthur stared at the flame as the message was repeated again, "Arthur...I love you."

The Prince felt tears drip down his cheeks, "Arthur...I love you."

He braced his hands on the ground as sobs ripped from his chest, "Arthur...I love you"

The butterfly suddenly vanished, as soon as it had come and Arthur choked out, "I love you too."


End file.
